The mysterious USB-Stick
by valenmaggi
Summary: Ferb spent he last months much time to write something on his netbook. And Phineas wanna find out what! My first fanfic. May contains YAOI


**Hello everyone. **

**This is my first fanfic, I published. **

**My english is maybe not "perfect", because I'm from germany, but I did my best, that I can, so enjoy it. **

**May contains "Phinerb", if you don't like this couple, **

***SPOILER* You still can read this, you'll like it. *SPOILER **

**Reviews would be nice ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, LIKE CERTAINLY EVERYONE HERE ;D **

Ferb and I are stepbrothers and best friends.

We did everything together, he was always a man of action.

He didn't talk much, yes **TALK**.

Since two months he spent much time on his netbook and wrote something on Word.

Everytime I tried to read it, he minimized the window and as I searched on the netbook for the things, he wrote, they weren't anywhere.

One time I noticed a USB-Stick in the netbook, while he used it, he must saved the things on it.

It was red and black and marked with "MyPD".

I tried to find out, what MyPD does mean or to get the stick, but during the days, Ferb had it in his pocket and during the nights, he hide it somewhere.

One day Ferb was sitting on the netbook again, writing something.

As he went to the bathroom, I went to the netbook and tried to read his stuff.

Actually it was his private things and I wasn't allowed to read it, but he spent two months on it and it made me crazy, that I didn't know what he wrote.

As I went to the netbook, it was locked and he had a new password on his account.

Very clever, bro!, I thought, but I will find out, what you are writing!

The next days he spent more time on the netbook.

In the afternoon, in the morning, even in the night I could hear him tipping.

One day I've got an idea.

If I would hide his power cable, he couldn't use his netbook and has to continue his work on my notebook, luckily it worked.

So he continued his work on my notebook.

As he finished, I went to my notebook to look what he wrote.

Well, he removed his stick, but in the word history, I could see the file names.

Sadly, the names didn't help.

and were the names.

I layed his power cable back on his desk and went to my girlfriend Isabella, to do something else, than always thinking how I could read his stuff.

One day as I came home from a sleepover, I noticed, that Ferb wasn't anywhere, but the greatest of all: He forgot to lock his netbook and remove his stick.

I immediately stopped all the things I did and went to the netbook.

I opened the explorer and browsed to the stick, which was named with _My_Phineas_Diary _

and had 8 gigabyte, by the way.

That was very weird, what is a **Phineas diary**?

Well, actually it was his stick, but why does he made a diary about **ME**?

I opened the folder, which represented his stick.

There were a folder named Music, it contained, you guess? Right, music!

But not the music, Ferb listened to usually.

It was such sad stuff or remixes of that sad stuff and every song was about love or broken hearts, it was music, a girl, which got dumped from her big love would listens to.

Maybe he got dumped, but it still wouldn't asnwer why it was named _My_Phineas_Diary_.

There was another folder named Pictures.

It contained pictures of us, which were taking in our toddler time, a picture of a picture, which was probably drew from a toddler with wax crayon, maybe from a toddler Ferb?

But there was one picture, which was made me shouting, looking shocked and quickly closed the window. After calming down, I opened the image again.

It was probably drew with some of this paint apps, like gimp or deviantart muro and was named in_my_ .

Now you probably asked, what it was.

You'll like it.

It was showing me and Ferb kissing, yes **KISSING**!

But it wasn't like kissng your mom, we didn't wear shirts and were in a tight embrance.

Our faces were almost so red, like my hair and Ferb had his hand on my butt.

You can understand, why I was so shocked, it seems that my brother loves me.

Not like a brother. Like, he would like to making out with me!

I was afraid to open the last folder, which was named diary entries, but I did it.

There were one hundred files from to .

I opened the file, which was recently used ( ) and read it.

It was just a summary of all his other entries and that it is his last entry.

_Dear diary, _

_this is my 100. and last entry. _

_I wrote much things to you. _

_But this is the end. _

_Phineas tries to read this, so I finish it and formate the stick, before he found it out. _

_I love him, but if he would find it out, our friendship would be broken. _

_I think it's better, when I'm feeling bad, than feeling bad and lost him, bacause he read it. _

_Goodbye, your Ferb. _

I read his some of the others too.

He just swarmed about me.

How sexy or cute I am or somehing at me is, if I am doing or feeling that and that.

And he wrote about our past and what he thought or felt on our adventures.

He wrote about the things he or I was doing in the moment or what he dreamt last night too.

Well and that was it!

As I read I heard a _shit!_ from our doorway.

As I turned around I saw my fourteen years olded brother standing there, shocked.

He immediately ran into the bathroom.

I sat down his netbook and followed him.

He locked the door.

I knocked and asked:

_Ferb, can I come in? _

From the other side of the door a whiny voice yelled:

_No! Go away, please! _

In that moment I felt guilty, that I read all his private stuff.

I knocked again and said:

_Please let me in! _

Ferb unlocked the door and I came in.

I saw him sitting in one corner of the room, crying.

I sat down next to him and put one arm around him.

_So you read it?_, he asked after a while of silence.

I nodded.

_And you saw the pictures?_, he asked

Another nod.

_And you saw that one picture?_, he asked with a sob.

I nodded again.

_And you listened to the music?_, he asked.

_No, I don't like that music_, I said.

_So you love me?_, I asked.

He nodded.

I gulped a bit.

_How long you know? _

_Si-since I-I'm eleven, but I-I tried to... for-forget it, I mean, Yo-you're my bro-brother. _

_I did-didn't wanna tell it yo-you, cause you certainly wou-would judge me! _

_But as you started... the relationship with I-Isabella, I felt worse, so I star-started that... _

I looked at him confused.

_Can you tell me, why I should judge you?! You are my bro! I love you... no matter what happens... but well I think we both know, I don't... _

_I stopped, I couldn't say that, because I didn't wanna hurt him. _

_I already saw his lips wobbling and fresh tears building. _

He nodded, like he knew what I wanted to say.

I leaned him against me and stroked through his deep green hair.

_It's okay... don't worry, I will still love you and if someone will judge you, I'll help you! _

He began to cry loudly.

After two hours mom and dad came home and we went to our room to went to sleep.

I wrote this little story here in Word, because I'm feeling guilty, breaking his heart.

Our friendship didn't changed much.

I just don't wanna to change my clothes in his present.

Now his Stick is formated and he gave it me.

I will save this text file on it. The mysterious stick...


End file.
